


Nativity Scene

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comics, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nativity scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: A comics for makiyangatito's Good Omens Prophecy comics but I think I can say it's just Aziraphale and Crowley and nativity scene;-)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Nativity Scene

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for makiyangatito. Merry Christmas!

and here are stills:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Published also on my instagram and tumblr (https://patolozka.tumblr.com/post/189840799269/a-gift-for-makiyangatito-and-their-beautiful)


End file.
